1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, i.e., a connecting structure, which facilitates connecting, removing, and replacing light bulbs in a lighting fixture. In particular, the apparatus is designed to operate with a PAR-36 light bulb or any other similar bulb which has separate positive and negative post and/or screw connectors on the light bulb requiring additional effort to secure the electrical source to the light bulb, i.e., tightening screws or soldering wires. While this apparatus was designed to function with a PAR-36 light bulb, the principles and teachings of this invention are applicable to other types of light bulbs with similar types of postive and negative electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art encompasses several structures for securing light bulbs to an electrical source, including: a threaded, screw-in bulb; a plug-in bulb; a solder connection; and a set screw. Drawbacks of these prior art structures include, in some cases, difficulty in the installation and/or replacement of the light bulb. Another drawback is that they can also result in time consuming labor where there are many light bulbs which are required to be replaced over a large area, i.e. in large landscaping and/or commercial projects.